Sakura Has Changed
by signalpoint
Summary: Sasuke has returned to see Sakura after almost a year. The girl he once knew has grown a lot since then...


This is my first fanfic, it's going to be rather bad, of course.

I like the idea of girls in Naruto having massive ultimate bodies or the same with boys, but I couldn't find a story about a girl outgrowing the boys without it being a stupid giantess like height. So I wrote this stupid one.

* * *

The last time he saw her, she was just reaching 5'9".

She still had something in her it seemed because she had grown taller. Much taller.

He only just made it up to her broad chest, Sasuke now had to lift his chin up to see her face. Things had changed.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered quietly. "You're-"

"Don't." She snapped.

Sasuke finished his sentence but kept his unamused gaze on her as he studied this much different Sakura.

Her arms were folded against her chest in a commandeering pose as if her body was signalling that she was in control. Sasuke noticed her legs were positioned so that they were both shoulder width apart as if they were solid and standing strong. Sasuke doubted he could move them. Her posture was perfect, complementing her new height so she made the most out of her gigantic stature.

The fact she was head and shoulder taller than Sasuke was a little daunting. While she wasn't as muscular as Naruto, she most certainly had replaced her previously skinny look with a decent amount of muscle to back up her now massive height. Sasuke studied her from the feet up. He noticed she wasn't wearing sandals anymore, choosing to be barefoot, yet her size 14 feet appeared silky smooth and unaffected by the dirt road beneath them, remaining the silky smooth while the rest of her skin was. Her legs were impossibly long. Shapely and smooth, it felt like hours scanning them all the way to the top. Her ankles were thin, yet her calves were pronounced with a toned feel that continued up her now impossibly long legs to her thighs. Sakura's thighs were muscular beyond that of a normal girl, twitching with power as if she could crush a small tree between them. Yet they still had a feminine look to them, which Sasuke found himself... 'Liking?' Did he think? They were more defined than any other woman, but she had somehow developed a look between feminine and powerful. Her white shorts ended right under her butt, giving everyone a great view of her shapely legs.

'Those shorts are far too small for her.' He spoke to himself. They looked like they were rather tight despite them looking like a large size, then again, he doubted that Konoha had much woman's clothing for six-foot-three behemoths. He then studied her upper body. Her waist was narrow and her midsection was on full display due to the size too small crop top on her right now. Her new chest assets held the crop top up above her defined midsection like raised curtains. She had abs. Not just normal abs. Defined, washboard abdominals you could grate cheese on. The deep grooves in her skin marked out what could be an eight-pack, had her breasts not been there. Her rose white skin shined against the warm sun, further adding to her lore. Her shoulders were much broader than his, but still looking slim on her. It was as if she had become an extra-large version of the perfect woman, rather than just her being massive with no real attributes. Her biceps were the size of tennis balls and her arm had enough hard muscle that it showed definition without her needing to flex it. Then assume looked back at her breasts. They were the biggest ever, but they were there. She had a rather normal sized pair of the breast where there once was nothing. What happened while Sasuke had been away?

"Well?" Sakura broke the silence. "Hmm?" Sasuke grunted. "You've been staring at me for two minutes now without saying a single word."

"You're huge."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"And fit."

"Really? Am I now?" She retorted in an unamused tone. "I've only been gone for 2 years. Last time I saw you, you were shorter than me." "Do you have a problem with that? Me being taller than you?"

Sasuke didn't respond, but simply gave a look that showed he didn't care about that.

Sakura sighed. "Do you know how hard this is for me? every single time I go into public people stare at me and whisper things to each other. There is literally no other 6'3'' woman in the ninja world, everyone knows who I am."

"But… you grew so much in two years… and you were so skinny as well…"

"The medical experts were shocked. They'd never seen anything like it. Two months after you'd left, I grew an inch. 6 months later, I was 6 foot tall. By the end of the year, I was 6 foot 2, and by improving my posture, grew another inch to where I am now, six-foot-three." "But… you don't become that toned because of growth spurts."

"I began a new fitness routine. Once I'd decided that I wasn't getting any shorter, I thought I'd try to improve my body as much as I physically could. I used my medical knowledge and devised a new diet and exercise so I could become this." She patted her abs unconsciously. "You could say I've become Konoha's battering ram! At least that's what everyone else calls me! This body really compliments my fighting style!" She pumped her fist in the air and Sasuke saw her bicep pop out.

"How strong are you now?" "Oh…" she gave an evil smirk. "Much much stronger than I look if you can believe." Just know that these aren't just for looks" as she pointed to her thighs and tensed them, showing her true definition of her muscular tree trunks.

"I've improved in other areas as well", as she grabbed a leg and brought it to parallel with her head and behind her neck. Sasuke grunted slightly and felt something tight in his pants. Unfolding herself, she waited for Sasuke's response.

"You know, growth spurts usually stop at 17." Sakura sighed. "Everyone's body is different Sasuke-Kun, mine just happened to continue until I was 21." Sasuke was... a little uncertain about this. Sure he didn't really care about how taller Sakura was now, or how stronger she was physically, but the fact she towered over him was a little bit unusual for Sasuke.

Suddenly she grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into her chest. "Agh! Stop that!" Sasuke groaned as he tried to release himself from her iron grip.

"I'm glad you're back."

She said it so softly, but after hearing her say it, Sasuke let his arms drop to his side as he remained pinned against her by her muscled arm. She had her free arm on her hip, and rested her nose in Sasuke's hair, taking in small breaths.

"So, I now have a six foot three girlfriend. Great."

"Actually, I might still have more growth left."

Sasuke snapped his head up with a shocked look on his face.

"How tall?"

"Well, Tsunade says that at the rate my body is going, I'll could have my last growth spurt at 26. By then, I could be 6 and a half feet tall. Maybe even six foot seven if I'm really lucky."

Sasuke was stunned. How was this once petite girl harbouring so much size in her? He decided not to ask, and wrapped his arms around her neck as she lifted him up into her.

"You know, you'll always be more powerful than me," she spoke softly as her lips brushed against his. "But I can tell you enjoy having a tall woman." She smirked.

Sasuke didn't respond, but only exhaled as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

It was a little nice, at least.


End file.
